Aruki dashita sono hitomi e
by hollybell
Summary: - Ren espera, tengo algo que decirte- me miras nervioso, trato de ignórate pero no puedo…. - Si dime –digo en el tono más monótono que puedo… - lanzas un gran suspiro me miras a los ojos, tu rostro toma un color carmesí y me hablas. - Bueno… es que
1. Chapter 1

Holas a todos… bueno les dejo este mini fic que en lo personal me gusta mucho, es de una canción de l´arc en ciel es muy linda y está traducida al español le queda perfectamente a mi lindo gatito Ren Tao que amo como al chocolate… jeje se que debería seguir con mis otros fic pero este lo publico antes… y con ustedes el ficc

_Ren espera, tengo algo que decirte- mi miras nervioso, trato de ignórate pero no puedo…._

_Si dime –digo en el tono más monótono que puedo… - lanzas un gran suspiro me miras a los ojos, tu rostro toma un color carmesí y me hablas._

_Bueno… es que yo estoy enamorado de ti- te miro; estoy sorprendido y mi corazón palpita, pero me doy la vuelta._

_¿Es todo? –le digo con una voz fría, antes de irme y seguir mi camino._

_Si...- le dejo en su mismo lugar… cero que estas sufriendo._

**Aruki dashita sono hitomi e**

(Empiezo a caminar hacia tus ojos)

POV´s Ren Tao

Tres de la madrugada y aun no puedo dormir, hace tres días escuche tu voz tras de mi… venías corriendo con un helado en la mano y me hablaste.

Me sorprendió que lo hicierais, nunca vas tras de mí; al menos no hasta ese momento… aunque algunas veces yo te miraba con un fingido desinterés, ya te había notado ya me había percatado de tu existencia de tu aroma… de tu ser… algunas veces noté que tu mirada se cruzo con la mía pero yo enseguida evitaba mirarte de frente…

Muchas veces sentía tu mirada pero yo fingía desinterés, trataba de ignorarlo, como siempre hago con todo lo que importa, porque de alguna u otra forma todo lo que se acerca a mi… termina destruyéndose… era mejor así no deje que te acercaras demasiado no dejaba que nadie se acercara mi…

Pero luego ese día… hace tres días… penetraste esa barrera invisible que yo hago con todos… me hablaste con una sonrisa y me dijiste lo que sentías por mi… y yo…

Yo…

No pude decir nada…

_**Es tiempo de tocar tu canción**_

_**Los sentimientos se están desbordando**_

_**Es una voz tranparente,**_

_**A punto donde todo parece destrozado.**_

Puedo escuchar como el que está a mi lado se levanta… él y yo compartimos la habitación… pero desde entonces… no le he podido hablar, no porque le rechace sino porque no sé como corresponderle, puedo notar su tristeza… cree que le desprecio y supongo que es difícil para él compartir habitación conmigo… que me vea desde entonces y yo no le dirija la palabra… y justo ahora… le oigo sollozar, desde hace tres noches le oigo sollozar, pero yo me quedo estático … finjo dormir… no sé si él pueda entrar a mi vida… sin que yo lo pueda dañar…

El esta empacando… supongo que se va, si lo que me dijo es cierto y me ama tanto ¿Por qué se aleja de mi?

_**Empiezo caminar hacia tus ojos**_

_**El futuro interminable continúa.**_

_**La verdad es que el corazón es muy frágil**_

_**Cada uno se está agrietando**_

Ha terminado de empacar y sin querer puedo sentir como mi interior duele algo… no sé que es pero duele, te acercas a mi… cierro mis ojos con más fuerza… te oigo…

Ren… lo siento, no puedo estar cerca de ti te amo tanto que no quiero hacerte daño y supongo mi presencia te incomoda… ahora que lo sabes ni siquiera me hablas o me volteas a ver… no lo puedo soportar… - ¿Por qué me dices eso? Te vas… no quiero; sin más tomo tu mano… y te veo a los ojos…

No… no te vayas… por favor - te sorprendes, no sabías que estaba despierto, si supieras que desde que me lo confesaste no he dormido ni un solo instante pensando en ti…

Ren… - puedo sentirte tus manos son cálidas… y tu mirada cristalina, estabas llorando lo sé… es la primera vez que siento tu piel…

_**Mójate con la lluvia que empezó a caer**_

_**Has venido otra vez a lo alto**_

_**Pero tú crees en mí**_

no te vayas Horokeu… yo no sé qué haría si tú te vas… ¿Qué van a decir los demás? – hablo con un nudo en la garganta… no sé si es lo correcto, estoy enamorado de ti pero…

Ren… lo que los demás piensen no me importa, lo único que me importa eres tú… si estoy aquí es porque tu estas aquí… y si yo no significo nada para ti… no tiene caso… si tú me odias – odiarlo, me miras con ternura, es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado no sé por qué siento tantas ganas de abrazarte…

Yo… no te odio…solo no se cómo corresponderte…. No es la clase de coas que yo…- y no puedo hablar miro tu rostro con la mirada cristalina que es iluminada con cada una de mis palabras, me sonríes con tanto amor – lo último que quiero es lastimarte - y justo cuando dije eso siento su cuerpo junto a mi abrazándome… ¿Cómo lo logras? Como es que tú derribas ese muro invisible que nadie ha podido siquiera alcanzar.

_**Tú serás superior a cualquiera**_

_**Cerca del cielo**_

_**Recogiendo la radicación**_

_**En búsqueda de la luz**_

_**Incluso si te incendias**_

_**No te preocupas**_

Si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad de demostrar cuanto te puedo querer... El mundo es maravilloso Ren… - el me soltó un momento , no quería que lo hiciera pues que me sentía a gusto son su calidez pero me miro a los ojos, cosa que yo quería evitar pues el notaría el sonrojo que cubría mi mejillas, no quería hablar… no creía creer que alguien sintiera eso por mi…. De alguien como yo …

Hummm - seguiste mi mirada y con tu mano levantaste mi rostro

Solo que tú no lo quieres ver , cuanto se te puede amar …- me dijiste con la mirada en mi, con tus ojos negros y profundos. Como es posible que tú puedas encontrar algo bueno en mí… a veces hasta yo dudo si hay algo bueno en mí…

_**Todo va al mismo tiempo que la realidad**_

_**Un niño ve el odio distorsionado en la sombra de las personas**_

_**¡No quiero ver otra cosa en clase de mundo!**_

_**¡Nunca más! ¡ nuca más!**_

_**Sin embargo me compadezco de ti**_

No sé cómo puedes decir esas cosas tú has visto como es el mundo, como es MI MUNDO… el amor no es algo que este en mis posibilidades, es tonto que digas una y otras vez la palabra te amo….no deberías decirlo… NO LO DIGAS…- ya estoy desesperado, estoy preocupado y no entiendo lo que pasa en mi…. No lo quiero escuchar porque tengo miedo… y no quiero que me confunda, no quiero estar confundido nunca más, no quiero odiar a nadie más… no lo quiero odiar, a él menos que a nadie

Ren tao… yo te Amo… - no quiero que lo diga mas… por que duele, duele no poder corresponderte de la forma que mis sentimientos dictan

_**Incluso si las estaciones pasan**_

_**Cuando cierro los ojos**_

_**Esta como el paisaje que siempre veo**_

_**Está la lluvia ha cesado muchas veces**_

yo no te puedo corresponder…. No puedo… no es lo correcto - esta vez hablo con todo el dolor que sentía dentro... sin dudarlo pude sentir como una lagrima salía de mis ojos… pero no entendía porque… esto es amor… -yo no tengo esa clase de sentimientos

Ren… esa lagrima… porque es… ¿Por qué Ren?... – me tomó otra vez en sus brazos, y no me negué me deslice entre sus brazos aspirando el fresco aroma que desprendía. – yo se que dentro de ti hay un apersona cálida, tus ojos no me mienten… yo se que dentro de ti eres la persona más noble y buena que conozco.

_**Una persona opresiva**_

_**Un deseo complicado**_

_**¿Por que nace el el amor de mi corazón?**_

_**Flores que florecen por toda la tierra por el ras de pavimento**_

_**Sacudiéndose la lluvia**_

porque yo también te amo baka ainu… no sé porque, pero te amo… - fue entonces cuando me derrumbe, toda aquella barrera que estaba la borré en tus brazos.

gatito huraño… sabía que era difícil acercarme a ti… pero tú vales todo…- entones tocas mis labios… tus dedos los delinean, puedo sentir un suave cosquilleo y cierro los ojos… y justo en ese momento siento tus labios sobre los míos suaves y húmedos…

_**Es tiempo de tocar tu canción**_

_**Lo sentimientos se están desbordando**_

_**En una voz transparente**_

_**Al punto donde todo parece destrozado**_

_**Empiezo a caminar hacia tus ojos**_

Ren… te amo - tu respiración se siente bien en mi rostro él se siente bien…. Me deja sentir una extraña tranquilidad…una que nunca antes había sentido

No soy un gato…- Horo -Horo…. Quiero decirte que no quiero perderte que no quiero hacerte daño…

No eres un gato, eres un gatito… - me dices con dulzura, siento como me das unos tímidos besos en mi mejillas y tomas mi mano aun con miedo… pero yo soy el que tengo más miedo… de perderte de que te vayas o lo que es peor, de que te haga daño

¿te… te vas a ir?- te pregunto al tiempo que tomo tu mano con más fuerza.

No me alejaría de tu lado, ahora que sé que tú también sientes algo por mi…- miras con extrañeza… pero si tú me dijiste que, parece que es lo más obvio el hecho que no te irás ahora.

Tonto…- me tomas y te metes en mi futón abrazándome dentro.

También te quiero-dices una vez que te has acomodado junto a mi… igual te amo Horokeu Usui

_**Dedicado a un futuro interminable.**_

Fin

Bueno hay esta otro... bueno espero sus cometarios, para poner otra parte… bueno es otra canción que queda pero es algo así como fic independiente que está ligado a este, pero del punto de vista de Horo… bueno espero sus comentarios y si os gustado publicare el que sigue.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamao y Hollybell

Holly: Nyaa: holap.. me gusto estas mega inspirada… jejeje que te parecen estos títulos, la verdad creo que no le llegan al fic por que es una obra de arte jejeje

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ojos confusos**_

**-------00-0o-------**

Cuando pienso en aquellos días  
Me entristezco...  
Me confundo...  
Y a la vez sonrío al verte grabado en mi memoria  
Recuerdo la sublime sensación  
que me producía el solo verte, Ren...

Tu mirada profunda, tus ojos dorados.  
Y más ahora, después de tantos meses

Me dices que vendrás…

Nos volveremos a ver

_Algo de ti que perdí por ahí,  
Lo trajo el viento desde muy lejos._

_Tiempo_ atrás quise confesarte

Lo que ocultaba mi corazón,

Día tras día; noche tras noche

Repetía tu nombre,  
declarando al viento mi sentir,

Mi más profundo anhelo

De tenerte junto a mí.

Más ahora yo…

-Quiero decirte algo Ren, yo…-

_He dicho muchas veces estas palabras,  
pero ellas nunca alcanzaban tu corazón..._

Fuerte, orgulloso, temible, y sin escrúpulos,  
así siempre has sido tú.  
Jamás me tomarías en serio,  
mis esperanzas se van deshaciendo,

Como el desvanece el hielo en el sol.  
Tú, acaso... ¿Me odiarías si te lo confieso?

Peleas, insultos y reclamos;  
solo para estar junto a ti  
fue maravilloso; aun si discutíamos,

Sabía que podía contar contigo,

-Que sucede,- me dices con voz firme-  
-tenemos que hablar Ren,  
no me importa el motivo, por el cual regrésate-

Le digo dudoso, mientras el suspira

- antes que nada quiero que sepas una cosa...-

_Mis ojos siguen mirando fijamente  
a través de la ventana,  
este presentimiento no ha cambiado,  
aún sigo sintiéndolo,  
Aquellos dulces días.  
_

_Meses enteros sin saber nada de ti._

_Sin mirarte a los ojos ni oír tu voz,_

_Ni caer rendido ante tu presencia.  
Me sofocaba el no hacerlo,  
es tan frustrante,  
es tan solitario.  
Me hundí en la desesperación.  
Me ahogue en mi necesidad de volverte a ver...  
Mis lágrimas me acercan a la locura,  
este vacío no desaparecerá..._

¿podría haber, una posibilidad 

_De que me correspondieras?  
¿Qué me recordaras, de vez en cuando?  
Todo y nada en estos meses, _

_Sintiendo desconsuelo sin ti..._

-anda, habla ya- Me dices con tus orbes doradas,

Un rubor que invade tus mejillas,

¿Acaso es por mí?  
-No me odies Ren, te lo ruego- este es el momento,

He llegado a mi límite  
no puedo seguir reprimiendo esto.

¡Es maravilloso!

Incluso si los demás no lo ven así...

_Esos ojos vacios,  
como los de un pájaro encerrado en una jaula,  
es como si la luz que los tocara saliera emitida por ellos.  
la luz engaña para salir de ti.  
_

-Ren, yo,..-Tu semblante cambia repentinamente,

De forma una desinteresada  
a una cara llena de nerviosismo, de asombro.

Como si percibieras mi sentir  
-Yo estoy enamorado, De ti...

Te amo, te busco, te sueño, te anhelo  
Todo de ti, eso es lo que necesito obtener.  
Los momentos que pasaba al lado de ti,

Me hicieron comprender.  
Necesito decirte, Lo que no pude en aquel tiempo  
Estos sentimientos, son tan dolorosos…

espero que no te cause repulsión lo que te confesé...  
logré mi meta, el que supieras  
lo que siento...

_Este presentimiento no ha cambiado, sigo sintiéndolo,  
Aquellos dulces días, se están nublando.  
_

Mi objetivo de revelar lo que me provocabas

al sentir tu cercanía, fue entorpecido por el miedo.

En todas aquellas ocasiones;  
Debí decírtelo...

Que tus labios me tentaban a ser profanados

Y que los tomara por la fuerza,  
Que tu cabello, que era dulcemente mecido por el viento

Me enloquecía.  
Tus ojos magnéticos me incitaban  
a perder la poca cordura que me restaba.  
Tus actitudes tan firmes, tan decididas;  
tu tono de voz que me sacaban constantes escalofríos  
y todo tu ser,  
sin duda alguna estabas de cerca de la perfección.  
¡Soy un idiota! Jamás pude confesarme ante ti  
pero ahora es diferente...

_Siento que la cambiante estación vera que mi promesa se ha roto  
aun así, extiendo mi mano, mi corazón estará distante._

Yo… - me dices dudoso, ¿por qué estas así?

Quiero oír tu voz, quiero saber lo que piensas

Quiero dejar de sentir incertidumbre…

Quiero tocarte… quiero saber que valgo

Un poco para ti.

Pensar que ese sonrojo

Y que él nerviosismo que se refleja

Cálidamente en tu semblante…

Es por mí.

Mi corazón no aguanta más

Cuánto tiempo más he de esperar…

Aun así no sientes nada por mi…

Lo tengo que saber.

No tienes que corresponderme – suspiro al viento

Si no lo deseas- mientras,

Puedo sentir como algo dentro de mí duele.

**¿**_**Por qué miras fijamente al cielo con tus ojos confusos?**__  
_

Es que yo – me detienes , cuando siento la necesidad

De huir, y es que, aunque te ame,

No puedo llevar este dolor dentro de mí ser.

Tenerte cerca y no poderte tocar, ver tus ojos

Y saber que no me miras

¡Cómo puedo seguir así!

Que puedo hacer, si ahora quiero llorar

¿Por qué no puedo irme ya?

¿Por qué dejo que me veas sufrir?

No hace falta Ren - le respondo lento.

Solo puedo darme la vuela… sí tenía miedo a esto.

El rechazo y la desilusión…

-no puedo… - me toma por la mano

Aunque es cálida y suave, su roce destroza mi ser

Este es el adiós…

_**Siento que la cambiante estación verá que mi promesa se ha roto  
Aun asi extiendo mi mano, mi corazón estará distante  
**_

Te miro, con una sonrisa, mientras te veo a la cara

Tu piel, tu rostro…

¿Qué más puedo hacer? Aun así

¿Por qué estas llorando tú?

Una lágrima solitaria delinea tus facciones

Como si deslizara una gota de roció

En el delgado pétalo de una bella flor

Por qué haces eso… es una invitación a tocarte

A sentirte y a palparte…

No me obligues a posesionarme de ti…

No me incites sin que des cuenta.

Está bien – le respondo esbozando una sonrisa

Ahora entiendo, porque eres así…

No te permites querer a nadie,

No te permites sonreír. Y aún así

No entiendo porque me miras así

Te quiero… -

_**Siento que la cambiante estación verá que mi promesa se ha roto  
En estos ojos, cuando parece de atrás, un suspiro ligero  
**_

Es un sueño, o una bella realidad,

Un deseo mundano de tenerme en mis brazos

Donde mi mente juega trampas y me hace suspirar

Donde puedo tocarte, y al fin sentir tu piel

Donde sé que sientes un deseo como el mío,

Y puedo ver tus mis ojos reflejados en los tuyos

Aun así tengo que regresar -

Me dices con la voz quebrada,

Y con la mirada gacha.

_**Tu mirada nublada  
Mi corazón...**_

_**Esta **_

_**Marchándose**_**  
**

No importa… después de todo

Yo siempre, y para siempre

Te esperare…

Reviews????


End file.
